


Smoking Hot

by adamcansuckme



Category: Hiddlestoner, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamcansuckme/pseuds/adamcansuckme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is on the sidewalk of a pub smoking a cigarette when he sees in Anna, his ex, in the arms of another man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking Hot

_Based on this picture._

The bell on top of the pub door rang as Tom pushed his way outside.  _Pompous ass_ , he thought, pulling the pack of cigarretes from his leather jacket pocket. He had giving them the excuse of going out for a quick smoke, but what he really meant was _“Dude, you’re full of it. I’m getting outside before I punch you in the dick.”_  This man was responsible for the casting of this movie Tom had received a proposal to work in. He asked to meet him in person to discuss some details, and he thought it would probably be over dinner or brunch or tea, but a pub would have been his last choice. Tom could barely hear the guy and the more he talked about the movie, the more Tom realized he didn’t want to be in it. But now he just couldn’t find a way to politely tell him that, specially when, after too much to drink, the arrogant idiot seemed more interest in the girls sitting in the booth next to them than in talking to Tom. So he muttered something about a popping outside for a fag and let the idiot in there.

He pulled a cigarette out of the pack and brought it up to his lips, holding it between them as he pocketed the pack and pulled out the lighter. The silver trinket clicked as the blue and yellow flame appeared. He covered the fire with his other hand and brought it to the tip of the cigarette, sucking on it until he was sure the tip turned red and glowing. Tom put the lighter away and caught the tab between his forefinger and middle finger, pulling it away to blow the smoke out. Oh, sweet tobacco. Fuck what people said, and yeah, he knew it was bad for his health, but there was just something about a cigarette that emptied his mind of all troubles, and in that moment, he could find true peace.

Tom paced around the sidewalk, passed by a dark alley and then leaned against the wall by the closed metal door of a shop. He was already starting to think that his cigarette was ending to quick for his taste, since he did not want to go back inside, and maybe he could light another one, when he heard her voice.

“James! Stop!” She giggled, clearly not meaning it.  _Shit_.

Tom turned to look and saw, on the other side of the street, leaving a club, was Anna.  _Fuck_. She looked so fucking hot. And then he saw that it wasn’t just any James that had his hand around her waist, it was his good buddy James McAvoy. His hands were going up and down, left and right, feeling every curve of her delicious body while he dipped his mouth on her neck. Tom caught himself groaning at the sight, jealous of his friend and remembering when he was the one that could do that to her. He shouldn’t have let her go. _God,_ _look at her. Fuck, I miss that ass._

“Shit, I left my coat at the bar. I’ll be right back.” He heard James say as he gave her one last kiss and turned to enter the club.

Before Tom knew it, his feet were leading him to her. He took the cigarette in his mouth one last time and threw the butt on the street, his eyes locked on her gorgeous figure, her body wrapped in a tight black dress and standing on 5 inch heels that only made that beautiful ass turned to him look even more luscious.

“Text him and tell him you took a taxi home.”

She jumped, gasped and turned in her spot, finally facing Tom. God, those big round eyes looking up at him, those full pink lips gaping in surprise.  _Good heavens,_ the thoughts that were running in his mind.

“Tom! What-what are you doing here? What do you mean text him? He’ll be right out.”

“Yeah, but you won’t be here.” He grasped her arm and pulled her, dragging her across the street.

“What the fuck, Tom? What on Earth do you think you’re doing?” She wasn’t really resisting, she only looked quite confused.

“I’m taking you to that alley and we’re going to fuck. Now text him.” His tone was serious, an octave lower, as his eyes had darkened with the thought of pressing her against a wall and making her scream.

Anna pulled out her phone and typed the message, not really arguing about what was going to happen. She had to admit, this whole thing with James wasn’t going to work. They hadn’t even had sex yet. She was hoping tonight would be the night and quite frankly, judging by the greed of his hands, it looked like it was going to be, but something about him told her that Tom would be a better fuck. And he was wearing the tightest pants in the world, the ones she loved. She could notice the growing bulge in his crotch. The leather jacket and the dark hungry look in his eyes only made it all more sexy.  _Fuck_ , she shouldn’t have left him.

He dragged her into this dark, dimly lit alley between the pub and the closed shop, taking her far down until they could hide themselves behind a dumpster. He grabbed her by both her arms and pushed her until she met the wall, his own body squeezing hers as he pressed her against it, his mouth clashing against hers.

“You look fucking gorgeous in that tight little dress.” His face was less than an inch from hers, his tall figure towering her.

“Oh, just fuck me already, goddammit.” She rolled her hips against his hardened cock restrained inside the jeans.

“Oh, I’m going to fuck you so good, darling… But first-” He turned her around and used his own body to keep her in place as he groaned in her ear. “I’m gonna make you feel like I felt for weeks after you left. Wanting something and not having it…”

With one hand he pulled her ass back, making it point up and give him access. He lodged his hardened girth right under the underswell of her behind, between the cheeks, and began grinding against her, the way he knew she loved. He saw her roll her eyes and gasp, her face turned to look back at him. His other hand snaked up her stomach and pulled on the cleavage of her dress, setting her breasts free against the cold, rough brick wall. He grabbed one tit in his hand and squeezed, kneading it between his fingers.

"God, I miss these tits." He circled his fingers around the nipples, feeling them harden. "You have no idea how many times I’ve wanked thinking about them, thinking about coming all over them."

She groaned at both the thoughts, remembering how she loved to watch him jerk off and then spill it all on her, his cum hot and sticky. She moved her against his erection, but he pulled away.

"No…" He said warningly as his hand moved up her stomach. "This is  _me_  fucking  _you_ , you get that? And I’m gonna take my time…”

Tom spinned her around, trapping her against the wall and hooking a hand under her ass, sliding down her thigh to pull it up as he pressed his hard on against her. His jeans were uncomfortably confining his cock as he dry humped against her crotch, making her squeeze his leather covered arms and bite her lips as her eyes fluttered closed. He grabbed her chin and kissed her in a mix of anger and passion.  It was lips, tongues, teeth and spit as she moaned into his mouth. He could feel a warmth spreading in the front of his jeans, telling him that her wetness was dampening the fabric of his trousers.

"Oh, you want me so bad, don’t you?" He his voice was low and filled with lust.

The hands grabbing his arms flew to try and take his jacket off, but he took both her wrists in his hand and pinned them above her head as his mouth dipped to her breasts. He kept on grinding his jeans against her wet cunt, hearing her breathe long lusty moans as his lips enveloped around one nipple. It was already fucking fantastic for her, the roughness of his jeans rubbing against her swollen clit. He sucked on her nipple, his moans vibrating against her skin. He let one hand go up to her left breast and take her other nipple between his fingers as his tongue flicked the one he had in his mouth. She wanted to say something hot but nothing coherent popped in mind. If he kept grinding against her clit like that it wouldn’t take long before she would come all over his pants. He lowered the hand from her breast to her waist, from her waist to her hips, going down until he reached her ready cunt.

“ _Oh God_ , you’re not wearing knickers, you naughty little girl.” He moaned, his eyes half-closed. They shot right open when he realized why. He yanked her hair and hissed between his teeth. “You were going to fuck him tonight, weren’t you?”

She yelped when he pinched her clit. He let his flat tongue slowly lick from the base of her neck up to her jaw, ending with his teeth pulling her earlobe, making her squirm under his touch. Fuck, he knew exactly how to push her buttons. He was holding her wrists above her head with one hand, his hot breath against her face and a smug side-grin on his lips.

“How is he, huh?” He grunted. “Is he better than me? Does he do you like I did? Can he make you moan like _this_?”

Tom hastily slipped two long fingers inside her all at once, third knuckle deep, and she squealed out loud. He then slowly bent them, touching where he knew her G-spot was. A shameless moan left her throat. Even slower, torturously slow, he dragged the pad of his fingers against her walls and she shuddered under his touch, her head lolling back and her eyelids dropping closed. She was panting, her forehead glistening in the weak light from the streets that reached them.

“ _Answer!_ ” He shoved his fingers up inside her again.

“No!” She shrieked and panted. “We… we haven’t… yet…”

For a second, he stopped, his fingers sliding out of her at a slow pace. The hungry look on his face dropping to one of realization.

“Oh”. Then he bared his teeth in a much satisfied smile. “ _Marvelous_.”

He started pumping his fingers inside her, a steady rhythm that made Anna bite her lips to stop the moans from escaping. Anna barely could writhe under his touch as he wouldn’t let her hands go. Her cleavage was lowered to expose her breasts, her neck and face felt hot and the air around her seemed to evade her.

“Tell me.” He whispered so close she could feel his breath. “Who’s fucking you tonight, darling?”

“You are!” She gasped, desperate for release as his fingers worked faster.

“Who’s got those looong fingers you love inside your wet hot cunt?” He buried them deeper and crossed his fingers inside her, hitting her spot with every thrust.

“You!” It was getting harder to breathe and she could feel every muscle around her cunt pulsing. “Oh God, Tom, it’s you!”

“And who’s making you come right  _fucking_  now?”

He knew how to bring her to the edge, and it didn’t take much for her to fall into the abyss. She felt her orgasm tightening her cunt, her stomach, her chest. Air disappeared from her lungs in a deep gasp; even is she wanted, Anna could not have held any sort of control on her body to answer his question.

His fingers left her and he licked them clean, tasting her while she caught her breath, her face hot and flushed. Without a warning, he pulled the straps of her dress and bra, tugging them down to her waist. Tom sucked on them hungrily before turning her around and grabbing her arms and raising them, placing her hands spread on the wall.

“Don’t you fucking put them down.”

He hiked up her skirt and undid his pants and kicked her feet apart, not hesitating before shoving his cock inside her cunt. Anna threw her head back with a loud moan, feeling his gifted shaft stretch her pulsing walls. He had no interest in teasing her now, as he grabbed her by the hips and rocked his lower half in a quick pace.

“Say my name.” He hissed, watching in the dimly lit alley his cock slide in and out of her.

“Tom!” She was moaning non-stop.

“ _Say my name!_ ” He dug his nails on her flesh.

“Oh, Tooom!” Her cunt was pulsing again, her stomach twitching.

“Fucking scream it!”  He grunted between his teeth, hitting deep the way she liked it.

“ _TOOOOOOOMM!_ ” She yelled unabashedly as her orgasm hit her like an explosion inside her skin.

Anna had barely come down from her high when she felt him grab her arm and spin her around, pushing her down on her knees. Tom grabbed a fistful of her hair and didn’t waste a second before shoving his cock in her mouth. The hot and wet feeling around his cock was almost as good was how he felt inside her cunt, and feeling the head hitting the back of her tight throat made him gnash his teeth as held her head in place to fuck her roughly in the mouth. It wasn’t long before Tom felt his balls tighten and his cock pulse, and he bucked his hips as spilled it down her throat.

“ _Fuuuuck, sweetheart!_ ” He screamed, throwing his head back, his face and neck damp with sweat.

She swallowed his hot seed the best she could, but still it dripped out of the corners of her mouth. After catching his breath, he slipped out of her mouth and helped her up. As he put his softening cock back in his trousers, she composed herself and looked back at him. Tom brought a thumb up to her chin and scooped the remains his sticky load, placing the finger in her mouth. Anna sucked on it, her eyes locked on his.

“My car is just around the corner. Wait for me there, I’m just going to dismiss this jackass that’s in the pub and I’ll meet you there. I’m not done with you yet.”


End file.
